Star Wars KOTOR: Unnecessary Evil
by RevanTheLight
Summary: After meeting an 'old friend' at Correlia, exile Riana Adis must fight the heroes that once saved the Republic from its doom. And also, another familiar person makes a comeback... But will she even remember who she is, or remain lost forever this time? My
1. The aftermath, Difficult confession

: A bright flash erupts in front of you, and suddenly I'm there saying the magic words...:

'Star Wars belongs to Lucas! All characters from the game belong to Lucas! Only MY fictional characters do NOT belong to Lucas!'

: Then as fast as I appeared, I dissappear in a flash, and the screen fades to the divine words that made this fanfic possible...:

Chapter 1: Scrolling text and prologue

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...

STAR WARS

KOTOR: Necessary evil

A shadow of darkness has fallen over the Old Republic.

After Revan, Dark lord of the Sith, turned back to the path of

light and saved the Old Republic by destroying the Star Forge,

the newly returned Jedi went to the Outer Rim, leaving an

devastated Republic in disarray.

The remnant Sith factions took

advantage of the situation, and began to systematically

asassinate every Jedi in their path. The Jedi council grouped with

all remaining allies to the faraway world of Katarr, where they were

oblitherated by a faction of the Sith commanded a Dark Lord named

Darth Nihilus. The Jedi that did not attend the grouping at Katarr

went either into hiding or were killed by the other factions of the Sith.

Riana Adis, the last of the Jedi, had been sent to search for the

remaining Jedi masters by a mysterious woman called Kreia.

After solving many problems on different worlds, the exiled Jedi

managed to bring the masters together at Dantooine, where she and the

masters were betrayed by Kreia, whom revealed she was a Sith and

that they plotted an attack on Telos. She then slaughtered the

Jedi masters, and left for Malachor V.

After bringing balance back to Telos and stopping the threat of the

Sith once and for all, the Exile and her companions now begin

the long travel to the planet Correllia, where long forgotten memories

will be revived...

The small red dot that was the Ebon Hawk pulled away from the remains of Malachor V. A strange sensation it was, to lose yourself at a place like that and then to find yourself there again.

Literally and figuratively.

Riana had barely escaped from Malachor V, and she was relieved to find the Ebon Hawk right in front of her face when she asked for it. When she came aboard however, her mood swifted again at seeing the entire ship in pieces. Almost nothing was spared, bulkheads and tubes littering the floor, one system failing after another and so on...

But that wasn't the worst part. She found Bao-Dur in the corridor, his mechanical arm dismantled. She figured G0-T0 had something to do with it, and coming to think of it, she wondered where the little buzzer was that always followed Bao.

If he wasn't out like a light, she would have asked him. So she moved on, and so she found T3, HK, Visas, Mira, Mandalore, the Disciple and Atton cleaning up the ship and repairing things.

"Could you have taken any longer to kill that old woman? You're only gone for about thirty minutes and the whole damn planet stars to fall apart! Now the damn ship looks like it's crashed into a million asteroids!" Riana knew that Atton wasn't really that mad at her, but, still, she felt like she was to blame. But she knew she had to tell them. She HAD to tell them.

And she HAD to follow Revan.

"She was tougher then she looked, or pretended to be for that matter."she said,"It was strange, you know, she... told me things... about what's going to happen.".

She got their attention, and she didn't know if they were looking at her as if she was crazy or as if they wanted her to continue.

"What I do know is that you can't stay with me any longer. You have all learned from me what you had to learn. So when we get to...". Riana didn't have time to finish her sentence before Atton interrupted.

"Oh no, you're NOT going to drop us off at the next stop! I won't let you just go to... whatever it is you're going to and throw away your life for nothing! I...WE WON'T LEAVE!"

Immediately the rest began to brace themselves as if they expected her to release a Force wave at them again. The last time she did that was in the cantina at Citadel, after a very big fight, and one too many glass of juma juice.

She remembered it very well. Kreia had made another one of those stupid remarks about the crew, and so, they valiantly, but hopelessly tried to insult Kreia, and ended up insulting Riana.

The resulting fight caused her to throw a Force wave at them, sending them and a lot of innocent bystanders flying around the room. Which meant broken bones, which meant getting arrested again by the TSF, which meant another day in the force cage until the administrative paperwork was all done. And so she had a wonderful time using people as ragg dols, and so she spent a day in the force cage, and so, and so, and so...

She turned to face away from them, and moved slowly to the corridor which led to the cockpit. She had had enough concerns for one day, and she didn't need Atton blameing her for something that had to be done, like so many times before.

"Atton, if you really have to make a drama of this, let me explain to you in person. Get in the cockpit, sit down and SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!". Riana didn't even know herself where the anger had come from, but she didn't mind at all. She was used to being frustrated. After all her life was all in all a very successful disaster.

As she and Atton made their way to the cockpit, she looked into the communications room, and saw something flashing underneath the pile of rubble that was stuffed in a corner. She was itching to grasp it up and look at it, but the task at hand, which was to get Atton to listen to her for once and for all, had to be done first.

She entered the small cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. The room was illuminated with a soft blue glow that wasn't from the consoles, but from the view in fromt of them.

One big vastness of blue hyperspace.

"So. Care to tell why we have to leave all of a sudden?" Atton's voice interrupted the sense of calmness that the blue vastness radiated into the small chamber.

Riana turned to look at him, when she saw something in his face she hadn't seen before;

A wave of emotions, mostly concern but also love.

She didn't know what to say to him, she was totally dazzled by the way his eyes were focused at her. She wanted to fly into his arms, but at the same time, she hated him, for not telling her before this all.

_Dammit, do you have to make things difficult for me? You just had to make things so much more complicated than they already are? Oh, for the love of..._

"Are you going to answer or stare me death?"

Now she had to make a choice, and she did.

"I'm going to follow Revan.", She said, "and you can't go with me. I don't want to lose any of you! Especially... Especially you."

Now she had done it, she told him. She just hoped she made the right choice.

Suddenly his look changed. He looked satisfied, and then he stepped closer to her. He took her hands. From there she couldn't control herself anymore and she did what she wanted to do for a long, long time, and something she totally didn't expect.

She tried to puch him.

She tried it so hard, but before the fist reached his face, he had already stopped it with his hands. Anger just poured into her empty soul, making her boil so hard on the inside that she began to feel homicidal urges.

She tried again. This time using all her weight and anger to overwhelm him.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't get it over her heart to hurt him. She loved him so much, and still she tried to hurt him.

She felt all the pain from the years gone by dropping right on top of her shoulders. She tried to hold it all in.

But she couldn't.

She released it all in one long cry, falling to her knees and sunk into the darkness she tried to fight for so long.

And then, there he was to comfort her, holding her in his arms warming her in this dark oblivion. She never knew she relied on him so much, she never did.

And then she finally gave in to the power she had to fight from the day that they met.

Love.

She kissed him gently on the cheek first, and then she went for real.

_For the love of Atton._

"Enthusiastic statement: Master, I have managed to repair the weapon systems and even solved the glitch in the guidance systems!" Riana and Atton quickly pushed themselves out of each others arms and went to work. HK hadn't even seem to notice the pink blush on their cheeks, let alone what happened.

"Enthusiastic statement: Are you not going to test the weapons systems Master?"

"Not right now HK, we're very busy at the moment. Besides, there are alot of things you can do around here right now. Go repair something else." Riana replied.

"Disappointed query: Like what, master? There are only a few things I am specialized in, and the systems that are damaged do not belong in that category."

_You sound like a damned five-year old!_ She thought.

"I don't care! Then learn something new!"

"Relunctant statement: Yes, Master." HK quickly left the room to do something useful, she hoped, but that didn't bring the moment back.

Atton looked at the nav console, and made some adjustments on the panel.

"We'll be arriving at Corellia soon. You'd better take some rest."

Riana decided to take his advice. So she left for bed. Where she could go to a world where noone could hurt her.

_And finally be at peace..._

Whew... finally chappie one's finished! Stay tuned for the next one: Guess who's coming over?


	2. Guess who's coming over?

Hiya all. Chappie 2 is here now: Guess who's coming for dinner. I've been trying to make it as long as I can, and this is the result.

: Looks at lawyers waving with their court orders : Oh yeah, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! ONLY IF I CREATED THEM!

Chapter 2: Guess who's coming over?

_Absolute silence..._

Except for the wind rushing through her hair and the grass. The plains of Dantooine were a magnificent sight at dawn, or at the end of the day, because of the way the red-orange sunlight seemed to give everything a sort of soft glow which strengthened the feeling of extacy one could get from feeling the soft grass between the feet, seeing the iriaz graze and the kath hounds play, and of course how the strange fish like creatures flew overhead. It was all so.. so... harmonic.

She felt an iriaz pushing against her back, and knowing she was standing on it's grazing spot, she gently moved aside.

Those creatures packed quite a punch if you provoked them, so it's best to get out of their way. Riana learned that the hard way.

A few years before she went to fight in the Mandalorian wars, she encountered an iriaz while looking for a young padawan named Juhani. When she tried to get past it, it wouldn't let her. But she of course, being as rebellious as she ever was, tried to get past them in every way possible without hurting it. She tried to run past it, push it aside, jump over it, roll under him to get there, NOTHING did the trick.

So she came up with a bold plan. And probably the most idiotic plan ever.

She made some distance between them, took a sprint as the iriaz prepared to kick her away with its feet, and just as it tried to kick she slowed her pace until it got back on its feet, jumped and landed on its back. Bad, BAD IDEA.

The creature violently shook and jumped to get its driver off of him. Riana had the time of her life trying to calm it. And she succeded.

But that was then.

Riana left the plains and went back to the enclave, which wasn't that far away.

When she looked at the building, she saw lots of ships leaving, people running away, and then she heard a humming sound.

There it was, a huge ship appearing out of nowhere, so collossal it covered the entire enclave. But the humming was increasing, steadily but noticeable. She saw Jedi leaving the enclave, entering the enclave, this wasn't good. She saw something light up on the underside of the ship. It looked like a turbolaser was loading.

Wait, a...TURBOLASER?

She had mere seconds to get out of there. She ran from the courtyards to the river near the enclave and took a dive. She heard the laser fire, people screaming to hurry, and then the explosion followed.

She stood up and looked around. She didn't believe what she saw.

Bodies littering the ground, most of them burned heavily. The cry of a dying woman in the distance as Sith fighters paved the way for the invasion transports.

She ran as far away as she could, she ran into the fields where she hid in the grass.

She turned around to look if there were any other people out there fleeing for the predators. Instead, she ended up looking in the bloodied face of Master Vrook.

"Do you now see what you have done? Do you now see what happened when you decided to help Revan in her quest for power?" She couldn't look at him while he talked. She felt so lonely, so afraid. She turned around, only to find the other masters to have surrounded her.

Vandar spoke very softly, but then, he suddenly said it out loud;"You have betrayed us. You showed us to the Sith. You are a traitor." The word echoed in her mind, traitor, traitor, traitor.

She couldn't take it anymore. And just as she was about to scream, she heard a soft and soothing voice.

"_There is no emotion, there is peace."_ She decided to join in.

"There is no ignorance, there is kowledge."

"_There is no passion, there is serenity."_

"There is no chaos, there is harmony." She felt it beginning to work. The ghosts from the past were blurring away. The voice said the last sentence.

"_There is no death, there is only the Force."_

She couldn't help resist the thought of adding something.

"There is only love to defeat the Dark Side."

_Everything was gone, she faded into darkness..._

Riana soon realized she had woken up. She tried to get up, banging her head against the bunk in the process. She just couldn't get used to these bunks.

"I did not know that last sentence was also part of it." She turned her head to see Visas sitting on the floor.

"You've had a fever for the last two weeks. You did not improve until yesterday."

_Two weeks? I must've been out cold._ She thought.

"I take it we're still at Correllia?" Riana asked.

"Yes. We managed to get supplies from an outpost nearby. The repairs are almost complete. We should be allowed to leave next week."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They are at the local cantina, wasting hard-earned credits on games of pazaak."

Riana cracked a smile at Visas, who smiled back. That suprised Riana a bit.

"That's your first laugh ever since you came onboard, you know?" She said.

Visas stood up, and walked toward her.

"I owe it to you. You gave my life meaning again. For that, I thank you."

Riana was feeling much better already, or it could just be that the force is kicking in again, but who cared? "Lets go find the rest." She said. "I'm dying for a drink anyways."

Mira loved this place, it was everything Nar Shaddaa had and better, because it didn't have all the nasty thugs and that sort of thing.

Her stomach felt like the huge waterworld Manaan, if she had on more drink it would pop open and all her guts would spill out.

But she didn't mind. For her it was a small price to pay for winning from that overexcessively greedy shutta called Sajana. She had been challenged to a game of Peragus dancing, which of course had nothing to do with Peragus. At all. She didn't even know what it was until it was too late. They both had to drink Tarisian Ale, which she knows can make you quite loose. The second thing was to make their way over a rope to the other side of the bar, drink another Tarisian Ale, and go back to the other side of the bar again.

She had won several times, But she raised the stakes so high this time that if she losed, the Ebon Hawk would go to Sajana.

A loud bang sounded the begin of the game. She balanced herself as well as she could and wnet across the rope just as fast as that damned woman did. She gulped the Tarisian Ale right down her throat and made her way over the rope again. She was almost there, but Sajana was taking the lead. Mira tried even harder to get there, and she made some very dangerous steps. As she moved closer, Sajana seemed to have some trouble standing on her feet. Mira took advantage of that, fastened her pace and slowly came closer to Sajana. Mira felt her foot suddenly slipping from the rope and there she was, hanging upside down.

Sajana laughed, but lost her balance in the process and hanged upside down too.

The race had become massively exciting. Mira tried to get going by crossing her legs over eachother and pulling herself forward with her arms. Sajana did the same thing.

Mira was getting closer and closer, but Sajana was stil faster.

Mira lost.

_Well, there goes the Ebon Hawk._ She thought.

"It is over!" The host said, "The game is over! Sajana the Unbelievable has won!".

"Well done, kiddo. But you are no match for a girl like me. The ship please."

Mira was desperate to not lose the ship. She thought she would win.

"How about a second match? But this time we'll do it my way."

Sajana looked at her with a determined look.

"Very well. So, what sort of game are we talking about?"

Mira grinned. _Now its MY turn to get to you!_

"Oh, just wait and see..."

Atton and the Disciple had gone to a small pazaak den not far from the cantina. Atton thought it might be good for the Disciple to do something else than to hover around a sick woman. Atton thought he could teach him to play pazaak. Atton was seeing only now that that was an impossible mission.

"I throw in the seven, that gives me twenty, so I win again."

Since the Disciple had alot of skill at this game.

Atton stopped playing about an hour ago because he had already lost a hundred credits to the Disciple. What happened after that was more enjoyable.

The Diciple had asked to Atton how he was able to beat everyone in three or four moves.

In exchange Atton would get half of the winnings, so he told him.

Right now he was going to get at least... five plus five... seven plus... keep the zero in mind...

About 367,810 credits.

He enjoyed seeing all the players crumble under the stress, as they enjoyed seeing him be humiliated by the Disciple. Definitely karma of the Force.

The last player had already left the den, so they went to find Bao-Dur after hiding their credits in the Ebon Hawk.

Apparently, Mr.Disciple wasn't all that blue eyed innocence. He had some... very tasteful pictures on a datapad they found behind the panel in the... No point in telling that.

But anyways, they found Bao at a mechanics 'r us store a few blocks down. Apparently, he had brought T3 and HK with him to get a good scrub and find parts to do some retrofitting on them.

"Hey Bao, how's the search for more parts going? Found a new arm yet?" Atton just couldn't resist rubbing it in his face. Bao-Dur had damged his arm during repairs to the ship. A spark hit him in the arm, sending the hand hold in place by the repulsor beam flying across the ship. "If you think I mind the insults, I don't. And yes, I did find all the parts I need to make a new arm. Now I you could hold this, please."

When Atton took hold of the sack, he almost fell over.

"Bao-Dur, what the hell is in this bag?"

"Parts for the droids and my arm."

"Look Bao -I'll help you get this stuff to the ship. But after that you'll have to make that arm on the double, 'cause i'm not going to carry this all forever. Disciple, you can help a bit too, you know."

The Disciple looked up immediately. "Ah, yes, of course."

Mandalore, or rather Canderous, enjoyed himself rather well in the Hyperspace sims hall fighting other competitors in the flight sims. He managed to download the specs of a Mandalorian fighter into the program. It wasn't the same as the real thing of course, but close enough.

He and eleven others had begun a frenzy about who could kill the most in ten minutes. At first, he had beaten them with not working up a sweat at all. But that was changing.

More and more experienced players joined in and after a while the only thing he could do was dodge all the missles and blaster fire that was swooshing around his ears.

Right now though, he was no longer the only target at which people seemed to aim.

He was following two Sith fighters and a Republic Cruiser into an asteroid field. Apparently these guys had done their homework, because they seemed to know that by going through dense pockets of frozen gas and igniting it, he could no longer follow them until the explosion that ensued was over.

But he knew better than that. As they went to another one of the pockets, he fired some shots right in front of their fighters, igniting the gas and taking them out.

"Wooohooo! And now for the big finale!"

Canderous could barely hold in his excitement as he came closer to the cruiser. He locked weapons, switched to missles, and then noting.

The weapons systems were disrupted by a jamming signal from the cruiser. They were sending junk through his telemetry.

He switched off his targeting mechanism, and went in to fly overhead of the cruiser. He tried to get as close as he could without scratching the hull, and dumped the missles. He immediately engaged his emergency booster, and watched how the cruiser went out in a huge ball of fire.

After having done that, he no longer felt he needed to stay here, so he got out and went to the announcer to pay for the time he spent there.

He then went into the streets and followed the way back to the ship.

He was still wondering what he was doing here, after reuniting the Mandalorians again. He had no business at all here, and besides, the rest of the clan was waiting for him at Dxun. He wanted to go back to them, but he was more compelled to find out what happened to Revan, his old friend.

_Revan... how much I wish I had gone with you... Things are boring here..._

All he cared about was finding his own friend, but before that he had forgotten about it all, mostly.

If only he could forget. If only he had never continued the journey with Revan to defeat the Sith.

If only.

Visas had always felt like she didn't belong here, and she also felt she only belonged there where Riana was. There was never a real choice for her, all the decisions were made for her. She couldn't control ANYTHING. Not even the force.

All the things she learned either were introduced to her by accident, or someone forced her to learn it. She always had to combat the overwhelming peruasion of that exiled Jedi.

While she was searhing for Riana, whom she had lost earlier in the chaos on the streets, she found a datapad near the landing bay of the Ebon Hawk.

It seemed to be for Riana, as only her voice could unlock it. She wondered what was on the pad, probably nothing that was important, because else it would had been given to her personally by the messenger.

She searched the entire area with her mind, reaching out for any flicker of force sensitivity she could find.

And at last she did.

She entered a bar called The Kinrath Cave.

She didn't believe her eyes.

The bountyhunter that had accompanied them from Nar Shaddaa was flipping over Tarisian ales and walking over a rope from one side to another. After getting there, she had another one, and then went back again. She looked at Riana.

Pure anger and humiliation. She had better not interfere this time.

What she saw after that, was better to be forgotten...

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we present you with more entertainment; a fight in the dueling ring!"

Mira knew that there was no way back now. If she did something wrong, she would die a horrible death after Riana would hear that she gambled away the ship.

"In this corner, whe have a woman that will not give up. Even though the odds are mostly against her; The Black Widow!" That was her name in the dueling ring. She got it at Nar Shaddaa from that squidhead that hired her. She wasn't happy with the name.

"And in this corner, we have a champion in the making, the girl with kolto in her vains; The Healing Angel!" Immediately after the announcer finshed the sentence, people began to give a big applause to her. Mira really had made a bad move.

The signal was given to arm the weapons, and Mira made sure that everything was in order.

Then, about five seconds later, the signal was given.

"Let the match begin!"

Mira barely had the time to duck away from a blaster bolt fired at her from Sajana. She retaliated by shooting a rocket from her wrist launcher, which instead of hit Sajana, hit the floor. She was glad it was a sticky.

Sajana was glued to the floor, and apparently some of the stuff got into her blaster. Mira finally had the chance to finish it off.

She aimed her blaster at her opponent, pulled the trigger,

Nothing.

She had forgotten. She had taken out the energy cell earlier that day. It must still have been at the workbench.

Before she was able to get a grenade out of her pocket, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She was hit by blaster fire.

She fell unconsious.

"...is over! The Healing Angel has won!"

She felt even worse as she had just lost the Ebon Hawk.

"Hey kiddo. You lost. Again. Now show me the ship."

Mira quickly thought of a plan to get herself out of this situation.

"Well, you see, I kinda..."

"MIRA!"

Oops. Seemed she was up and yelling again.

Riana barged into the cantina like she was a Rancor that smelled a Gizka's nest.

She knew she was in trouble now.

"I'll finish that sentence for you, little brat! I oughtta..." seems she was wrong. She looked at the young woman standing behind Mira. She couldn't believe it! She's here? After all these years she's still here?

"Now who do we have here? Look who's coming over?"

Riana quickly changed the look on her face. Now it was filled with frightness.

"You can't be here. You're dead." She knew that she was dead. She was killed by the Sith in the Jedi Civil War.

"Is that what the Council told you? That I'm dead? Or are you just afraid of me? Of what I have become?" Sajana seemed to gesture that they should go outside.

"Mira, we'll handle this later. Get everyone to the ship."

Riana stepped out of the bar. Sajana quickly followed.

As soon as they were out, Riana puched her in the face, causing her to fall onto the street.

"Nice way to treat and old friend." Sajana said.

"You're not an old friend. She died long ago. What is standing here before me is her body, contaminated with Sith docrines." Riana pulled out her lightsaber. It was a double-bladed one, with a cyan colored blade. The crystal that gave it that color came from Manaan, although she had never been there. She found it on the body of a Jedi in the tombs on Korriban.

The dark woman standing before her opened a small pocket on her left leg, and pulled a lightsaber from it. When she ignited it, the blade was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

It was several different colors at the same time, and then it changed into other colors, and again, and again.

Sajana went into a defending stance and said: "You are a Jedi. An abomination to all. I've waited years for you to get what you deserve."

She went in for an attack. Riana blocked her.

"After you left us there to die."

Riana remembered what had happened that day. She left the Jedi Order on Dantooine and joined in the battle against the Mandalorians. After she returned, She heard Dantooine was reduced to a pile of rubble.

She felt Sajana's power in the dark side. She had to do something.

Riana threw her lightsaber at Sajana, making her jump up to avoid getting sliced up in half. Riana then pulled back her lightsaber into her hand and tried to crash the blade into Sajana's skull.

A quick reaction from Sajana spoiled the attack, making Riana lose her balance. Sajana pushed Riana over with the Force.

Riana suddenly couldn't breathe, she couldn't move eighter.

"I see youve practiced, Exile." Sajana said mockingly, "I could kill you right now, but that would spoil all the fun of letting you see the galaxy fall apart. Goodbye." Another figure appeared from behind a corner. She recognised the clothing as that of a Sith apprentice.

As soon as Riana could move, she followed them. But the apprentice held her back using the Force, creating a barrier she couldn't penetrate.

After a while, the barrier dissolved, and she saw a ship leaving the surface. She quickly called Atton on the com.

"Atton, there's a ship heading from the planet's surface. Can you track where it's going?"

"Yeah of course. Tracking it now. It seems to be heading for Korriban. Riana, what the hell is going on?"

"No time to explain that now, I'll see you aboard the Hawk."

She quickly turned her direction, And went back to the Ebon Hawk.

The Fear Of The Force was floating calmly in the vast blueness of hyperspace. Sajana, was filled with rage. Filled with a lust to kill that damned woman. The one who left her there to die, to die a horrible death, all alone.

"Mistress, whe managed to escape undetected. The rest of the fleet is awaiting your command at the ice planet Hoth." The lone apprentice entered the room that she was meditating in.

"I see. Have you found the other?" Sajana knew the answer. She felt the young girl trembling as she walked away from Sajana.

"No. But we will find her soon, Mistress. Everything is still going according to plan. The Jedi means nothing."

Sajana turned around, and made a fist with her left hand. The apprentice began to float and cry out in pain.

"You are wrong! The Jedi means EVERYTHING! She may not stay alive, I WANT HER ELIMINATED!" She opened her hand again and the apprentice fell on the ground. She could barely get up again, but she managed.

"Yes, Mistress. I apologise."

The small figure went out of the room, then walked through the corridor to another room.

She removed her hood, revealing her blue Twi'Lek skin.

"And when the time is right, YOU will be the one apologising, for everything your kind has done. For what you have done to Taris."

Whew... finally finished this chappie... Next time: Rising from the ashes.

It took quite a while to write this all. But, then again, I AM A BEGINNER!


	3. Chapter 3: Rising from the ashes

Sorry for the long time between the updates….. I've had a difficult time at school...

But, here it is! AND I STILL DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OWN FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!

Chapter 3: Rising from the ashes

Sajana never really understood why Korriban was such a magnet for the Dark Side until she was brought to the heart of the planet. Where it had all began.

The Sacred Hall of Darkness.

She was surprised by how big it was, few caverns on this planet could house an entire fighter, let alone a Sith Interdictor. The vast chamber wasn't natural, she could tell that. But it was too big to have been made by hand.

_Of course not._ She thought, _This was made by the Force, by the Dark Side._

She walked down a staircase carved into the stone. After descending the stairs, she stepped onto a platform, where a group of about twenty were busy with equipment littering the floor. The most noticing person was a large figure in the background hidden in a cloak. He walked towards her, intimidatingly, and she knelt before him when he was a meter away from her.

A deep voice came from under the hood,sending shivers down her spine.

"You have not killed the Jedi?" She could feel his anger, his embarrasment. Why was he imbarrased? SHE was his best student. And this time, she had let him down.

"I think she might be of use, my lord. She is stronger than she was before Malachor. If we could..." A life-shattering darkness went through her, and it made her want to scream. It was like she had all the life sucked out of her. Then the darkness went away.

"This is what I can do to you, Fallen. I can give you everything you want, but I can also strip more than you think away from you. I can whipe away your existence, and nobody will be any the wiser. Obey me, and you shall have your vengeance. Otherwise, you can be FORGOTTEN like the rest."

She couldn't even get up again. The pain of having forgotten souls run through her drained away her life, her own soul.

"I shall not fail you again. But surely this is not the reason you have summoned me. Why am I at this ... temple, my lord?"

The deep voice was less harassing this time, but still as intimidating. "Something with which you shall have your vengeance, and with which I shall have the galaxy in my hands. The ultimate act of cruelty is at hand. Worser than Revans betrayal to us. Far worse, I assure you."

She felt the adrenaline rush through her veins as a huge panel in the floor opened. Light poured out of the hole in the ground, and steam erupted from exhausts which were cleverly hidden from view. Out came a set of three huge cylinders, each full of tubes entering and exiting it.

Through the glass of the tubes she could see human forms floating inside the blue liquid.

It wasn't long before she recognised them.

This was her dream coming true.

The most perfect vengeance of all.

The most suiting one, too.

Even worse than her original plan.

_This is the plan to end my suffering, once and for all! How much I am gonna' enjoy this..._

Alila Harding had never left Nazel IV. She had grown up here, and there was noone here that would want her to leave, so why go? The rainforests seemed to stretch on forever, but if you went southwards for about an hour on a landspeeder, you would foing youself at a chasm a good 50 kilometers deep, and about 200 meters wide. On the other side of the chasm, there was a beautiful steppes-like environment that reminded her of Dantooine. She had been a padawan at the Jedi enclave there, but after she was done she went to here. And that is where she stayed. She was glad she had, because she felt the Jedi masters die some time ago.

So right now she was the only Jedi left. She had no choice but to go back to the Republic.

She turned to face the planes that stretched as far as the eye could see. Something flickered in the distance; it looked like blaster fire! As much as impossible as it seemed to her, because blasters and other weapons had been outlawed on this planet long ago.

She couldn't stand here and watch from the distance. She had to go there, and help if she could.

She climbed onto her speeder and razed over the plains into the direction of the lights. From where she was now, she could only see smoke, thick black smoke. The hill was blocking her view! She was almost there, and when she was she wish she hadn't.

The whole village was in pieces, buildings were shattered beyond any hope of repair.

As she got off her speeder, she saw the once-living remains of people littering whatever was left of the streets. The smell of burning flesh was overwhelming. She ran through the streets to look for survivors, when she heard a scream from behind. She saw Sith troopers shoot a woman dead, and out of her arms fell a baby. They shot it too.

Alila felt a rage go through her. Nothing could stop it from pouring out. She walked towards them in a slow pace, controlling the energy surging in her for use later.

The troopers looked in her direction and began to point at her.

"There she is! Capture the Jedi alive!"

As they moved towards her, four others approached from adjacent streets. Then, a Dark Jedi appeared from behind them.

She didn't do anything, yet. A moment later she moved towards them, and they opened fire.

The blaster bolts bounced off of her, and she saw it as her turn to attack.

The power now bursting out of her, and she saw the murderers being lifted up into the air, and they looked like they were being warped somehow. Before she realized what she was doing, she heard bones crack and blood was bursting out of the bodies right in her face.

They were eighter crushed, ripped open from the inside out, or their limbs pulled out.

She felt much better now, she felt calm.

She walked into a building which was once a place for landed starships.

_And now to find myself a starship._

She walked through the halls, stepping over countless of bodies as she got closer to the landing platform. She saw a woman trying to get into a shuttle, but her legs were gone. Alila was still within her rage, and she continued to the shuttle. The woman turned around with a look of relief on her face, but when she saw Alila, her face showed only greater despair. Alila grabbed the woman by the throat with one hand, and threw her off the platform. The woman plunged to her death about 80 metres below.

She stepped behind the controls of the shuttle, and activated the controls. Alila knew that these shuttles couldn't go fast, but, still, she plotted a course for Coruscant.

She couldn't help but think about the woman she had killed; was she Sith? No. Then why did she throw her to her death? Whatever the reason, she felt that it was necessary. She couldn't face the destruction. Now now, not EVER. But she had. She had? Where did that thought come from? She had never witnessed that kind of destruction before. But she remembered one thing: her real name.

"Ren." Alila said to herself. The word seemed to make sense.

"Ren." She repeated.

She heard a soft buzz, then it got harder. She looked around, and saw a Sith soldier pointing a blaster at her. She did the same thing she did to the others; she crushed him. A loud explosion came from behind her, and debris was tearing apart her clothes. Then she felt something hit her head.

It began to hurt alot, so she grabbed the back of her head, only to feel warm blood oozing between her fingers. She felt herself slipping away beyond control, like her spirit was being sucked out of her. The last thing she saw was the destination console, which indicated that the shuttle was flying towards Korriban. She knew this was wrong, VERY wrong.

Then she heard an echo, repeating her name as everything went black.

_Ren...Ren...Ren...Ren...Ren...Ren...Ren...Ren...Ren...Ren...Ren...Ren..._

Mical, while everyone else was calling him Disciple, was cleaning out the med-bay aboard the Ebon Hawk. It had only been a day since they were on the way to Korriban, but that wasn't the reason he was cleaning out cabinets for nothing. Riana had seemed absent-minded for the last few days, and he only seemed to bother her. He wondered what she was doing right now, as she hadn't left the cockpit since she came back from this confrontation she had.

"Deet-reeb-boob!" Mical banged his head against the access panel he was cleaning out. T3-M4 was behind him, and from what he could tell T3 was eager to get to that access panel.

"In a minute little droid, I'm almost finshed!"

"Reet-diddi-deed-blip!" The droid pulled out it's hydrospanner.

"I AM NOT A NAÏVE, STEREOTYPE IMBECILE!" Mical yelled at the droid. T3 probably took this as a threat, because he jammed the hydrospanner into Micals leg, which spasmed from the jolts.

"AAAH! OKAY OKAY! I'm giving up!" _What an short tempered little thing that is. It's a wonder that Riana hasn't dumped it already._

He went into the main compartment and sat down in one of the chairs. Mira came out of the cargo hold and sat down next to him.

"Having a hard time, eh?" She said, her green eyes were crawling their ways into his mind, trying to understand what's wrong with him.

"Yes," He started. "The droid electrocutes me out of the med-bay, my head hurts like hell and nobody seems to tell me what's been going on!"

Mira seemd to understand him, as if she was going through the same thing; could it be she doesn't know either?

"Well you're not the only one, you know. Everyone is left out of the loop here, except Atton. It's strange, don't you think? She always tells us what's on her mind, but lately, she seems to rather distance herself, as if she's preparing for someone to betray her."

He could see the look on her face as she said 'betrayal'. The memory of Kreia was a very large scar in their memories. One that could not be hidden. But Mical had his own theory.

"Or for someone to die." He said.

Suddenly, T3-M4 speeded into the room, beeping and reeting and deeting like no droid had ever before. If there was a maximum to the amount of sounds a droid could make in his service life, T3 would have passed it long, long, long ago.

The droid injected a datarod into the holographic display, and an image of Kreia appeared.

"This message is for the exile only. She will know how to access this message. Summon her now." The old woman said.

"I'll get everyone." Mira said. "You stay here and make sure the message doesn't get deleted, okay?"

Mical thought it was the right thing to do, so he stayed put. But that was hard to do after what happened a few seconds later.

The rumbling was accompanied by alot of shaking as the Ebon Hawk plunged from hyperspace into normal space. A large grey mass that one could easily identify as a Sith Interdictor overshadowed the small, frail vessel.

T3 was flying down the hallway because of all the hits the ship was taking. He barely made his way to the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk when all hell broke loose.

"T3! The nav controls are out! See if you can repair them!" Atton yelled at him. T3 knew that this time he didn't yell at him out of anger, but because the sounds around them were silencing everything else out. He could hear Atton as loud as a crisp, though.

He went towards the controls and began to make repairs. He actually went to the cockpit to inform master Riana of the message, but right now it seemed impossible.

As the repairs went more smoothly, the controls came on-line. Atton and Riana were busy manning the turrets, so he would have to do the rest by himself.

Disciple entered the small chamber and went behind the controls, from what T3 could see, he was trying to steer the craft.

T3 heard one of the alarms go off, and he went into the corridor. He stopped just before the comm room, turned around and tried to warn Disciple about what he saw; the windows were cracking!

"Reet-deet-deet! Reet-deet-deet! Reet-deet-deet!" The droid whirred. Riana and Atton were already coming to see why T3 was whirring so frantically, but Disciple didn't seem to notice.

"Reet-deet-deet! Reet-deet-deet! Reet-deet-deet!" The droid whirred again. By now everyone was standing in the corridor watching at the imminent disaster at hand.

While Disciple was desperately trying to evade all the incoming blasts, the window pulled apart. T3 ejected a force field emitter onto the wall to the left of him and to the right of him. As soom as he was past them and in the cockpit, he engaged his magnetic clamps and activated the emitters.

Then it all happened. The window broke.

They all saw it happen from behind the forcefield, but T3 saw it happen from up close.

The poor souls body was being ripped apart by the vacuum of space.

At first, blood sprayed from his nose, mouth eyes and ears, after that, his flesh ripped open, and his intestines began to spill out. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

T3 hoped he would get a specific memory whipe after this, this was just too horrific for a droid. He still struggled, and that was the most upsetting. To see him struggle for nothing.

Out of sympathy, T3 unlocked and aimed at Disciple with his integrated blaster pistol. He found it hard to fire the subroutine needed to fire the weapon, but he did.

The blaster bolt had hit Disciple right between the eyes, instant-kill.

_Poor, poor organic._ He thought. _If only you were a droid, just like me._

T3 went to the navigation console and accessed it. He also took over the weapons control programs.

_Yet droid or not, you shall be avenged._

The Ebon Hawk made a pirrhouette in space, faced the large chunk responsible for Disciple's death and went straight for it. Collision seemed imminent.

Riana didn't know wether she screamed at such a high pitch because of Disciple getting killed in front of her face or because they were on a collision course whit an Interdictor.

She decided it was both.

As she saw the huge ship getting bigger and bigger, her fear only grew bigger. T3 was one hell of a pilot, that was not to be argued, but he knew better than to send them into their graves, right? When the ship was according to her feeling only 100 meters away, she began to sing 'Three sunsets over Tatooine'. It might have seemed strange to everyone else present, but as she sang, the rest began to sing along too, with Mira and Visas suddenly clamping onto eachother while singing a very twisted verion of the Jedi Code.

"_There is no emotion; there is peace in the grave._

_There is no ignorance; only knowledge of death._

_There is no passion; hitting walls is serene._

_There is no chaos; harmony is in our will._

_When we face death; we've been forced by the Force."_

By the time they were well into the second chorus, the Ebon Hawk grazed the hull, and the docking clamps were activated right behind the bridge of the Interdictor.

Visas, who was still in shock, was still singing.

"Our blood shall not be shed in vain!….. What is it? Why have we stopped?"

Riana couldn't blame anyone for reacting this abnormally. After all, the only way she didn't go insane during the Mandalorian Wars was to act like you were insane during off hours. That way it wouldn't get to you that easily.

But still, it was a good question, WHY IN THE NAME OF THE FORCE HAD THEY STOPPED?

It didn't take quite long to realize that; they were clamped to the damned ship!

On the Interdictor Revenge, the blue Twi'lek Mission Vao approached the bridge commander, barely containing her anger as she made her way past these… murderers.

"I hope you did not lose that ship from your sight, commander Aldebran. It would be such a waste to see a otherwise capable commander die because of a small mistake."

The brown-haired, tall man looked at her nevously, and after a few seconds, he had seemed to have gathered some courage to respond.

"It could not have left the system, Mistress Vao. Such a ship is much too small to have a cloak, and if it would have passed us we would have surely seen it."

"A good explanation, commander. But where would they hide from our sensors? Another puzzle has been introduced to you, it seems."

Aldebran glanced at the navigational charts of the sector, and then seemed to fill almost immediately with confidence.

"They must have hidden themselves fromm our sensors by attaching to our ship!"

"Well done, commander. Now eliminate them."

Aldebran seemed to almost laugh at the order, but he quickly opened his mouth to speak again, and Vao didn't mind.

"I have a better idea. If we want to be succesful at eliminating them, it has to be done efficiently. We should use all the power we have. If this is the last of the Jedi, she will not be defeated that easily. Besides, one can never be too careful these days."

Mission shuddered at the idea of seeing the Ebon Hawk dodge a million shots, then take a few and fall apart. Why? She thought that was all behind her – that noone that she travelled with back then ever survived – that she could just continue with a new chapter of her life, but why was she so eager to go to that ship? To be left alone again? She had said goodbye Zaalbar five years ago, when he went back to Kashyyyk to rejoin his tribe and rebuild the world that was devastated by Czerka. She had felt so lonely since then, no word could describe what she was going through.

_No! No longer should I think of those times! I must get my revenge. I must restore the honor to Taris! No, I HATE Taris, but then why would I want to avenge it?_

Mission, felt a sharp pain go through her head, and she could barely stand on her feet when it all hit her.

_I'm not a Sith, that's what I disgust, I'm the one who helped Revan to find herself. I have to get out of here, I have to go back._

The pain subsided, and she felt quite calm.

_But right now I should lay low. It's not the time to resurface yet._

After the chaos passed, she saw that everyone was looking at her, and she knew she had to act fast.

"I will be in my quarters, commander. Something has…. Intervened."

Sajana could hardly believe what she saw; the Jedi who saved the Republic in kolto tanks? But she recognised all three; Bastila, Juhani, and the old hermit Jolee Bindo.

One of the scientists present walked towards her and began explaing this sight, interrupting her thoughts.

"As you know, these are the loyal servants that served Revan in the Jedi Civil War. These are not clones however, they are the original ones. They have been in stasis for almost five years now, and they have not aged at all. They have been programmed…."

Sajana interrupted the small man quite brutally, she could barely contain her enthusiasm.

"Programmed? Oh, this keeps getting better and better. I suppose they have been programmed to find the last of the Jedi? So they can replace me?"

"No. Not at all. They have been programmed to more or less obey you. Also, anyone you consider as an enemy, they consider as an enemy."

Sajana couldn't help but distrust the man, yet this all sounded too good to be left alone. This was her way to make things even. To make things right, according to her.

"Get them out. I've already got a special mission for them."

The scientists walked around the controls housed in a pit like they were a bunch of zombies. Some equipment lighted up, then noises could be heard from the drainage system. Slowly, the kolto got sucked out of the tanks, and the two women and the man stood up.

As they got out, they walked towards Sajana, and knelt for her.

"We will follow you forever. Mistress." They siad in unison.

_I'm beginning to like this already. Maybe I'll have something else done to them, to insure their loyalty._

Sajana turned to the scientist again. "Are they aware of who they are? Whom they served?"

"No." The scientist said, "They will ask you in time who they are. For the sake of successful reprogramming, try and distort their idea of how it all happened not by much, because they might still have certain… instincts left."

Sajana couldn't resist having a big grin on her face.

"Thank you of informing me. Get them some clothing, then bring them to me."

_And now the game has begun..._

I'm sorry. I'm SOOOO SORRY for the long wait! But a writers block is a writers block is a writers block. But, still, not bad, don't you think? I'll be writing loads of new chapters soon, but right now I'm busy with something else. But I'll write more I PROMISE!


End file.
